


set fire with just a little spark

by junew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, belated hbd juyeon, blowjob, handjob, junew!!, not happy w this o well, pwp as fuckkk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junew/pseuds/junew
Summary: If it pleases Juyeon, it pleases Chanhee more.





	set fire with just a little spark

**Author's Note:**

> fiction. fabricated. fake.
> 
> unedited. not proofread. hella rushed. all imperfections in one fic //shames self
> 
> // (sadly) i do not own anyone mentioned below //

Chanhee's knees are most definitely red from when he's kneeling on the floor for about a few minutes now, it hurts, but he pays it no mind as he continues on giving Juyeon what he wants. If it pleases Juyeon, it pleases Chanhee more. 

 

It's a game of give and take. 

 

This is what alcohol does: it poisons your mind and lures you into doing something you have no jackshit idea you are capable of doing. Not that they're both bothered by it. And most importantly, not that Chanhee does not know how to suck dick. 

 

No, it's far from that. 

 

Chanhee is an ace, _thank you very much_.

 

\------

 

 

"F-fuck," Juyeon sighs, one of his hands coming up to tangle Chanhee's hair in-between his fingers. "How are you so good at sucking dick–– fuck."

 

Chanhee continues on bobbing his head up and down in a sluggish manner before lifting his head up and moving his mouth, not without leaving a light suction, slightly away from Juyeon's cock, just enough for him to speak. 

 

"Porn. Gay porn," Chanhee looks up at him and answers him, his pink tongue peeking out of his pretty mouth to proceed on giving the slit of Juyeon's cock kitten licks without breaking eye contact. 

 

He smiles in satisfaction similar to a cheshire cat when thick beads of precum roll over the expanse of the older's girth. 

 

"Oh God... I d-don't think–– _fuck_!" Juyeon moans, head thrown back when Chanhee goes in deeper, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. "Give me time to breathe, _Jesus_." 

 

"Are we in church, baby?" Chanhee scoffs, his soft, warm tongue running on the underside of Juyeon's length.

 

 _Lick_.

 

"My name's Chanhee, _Juyeon_."

 

 _Suck_.

 

"I don't want to hear any name other than mine, understand?" 

 

 _Blow_.

 

Juyeon nods frantically, not keeping his half-mast eyes away from Chanhee whose mouth now is willingly taking the whole of Juyeon's cock, slurping sounds now getting more audible in the expanse of the dirty bathroom stall of the bar they're currently in. 

 

He pushes his head further down until the tip of his nose reach the other's firm abdominals, until he can fit all of Juyeon in his mouth. 

 

Chanhee slightly gags when Juyeon's hips jerk up, probably involuntarily, but he didn't pay it any more attention once Juyeon holds himself down, gripping the empty tissue dispenser at the side of the booth they are in.

 

Chanhee sucks cock the opposite way he usually is; messy and obscenely loud. 

 

Spit, along with Juyeon's precum, runs down on Chanhee's chin and pools down towards Juyeon's balls, spreading until the inside of one of the younger's thighs. But, his expertise on perfecting everything he does is one thing that is almost always present. 

 

Most especially in taking Juyeon's fucking thick, girthy dick. 

 

Chanhee sucks cock the way he really is; perfect and so damn good.

 

\-----

 

Chanhee runs his fingers on the inside of Juyeon's slightly tanned thighs, almost touching his balls, but his thin digits are nowhere near the area where Juyeon would love it the most. 

 

"My knees hurt, Juyeon," Chanhee looks up at Juyeon with a tone almost sounding something like a whine but the smirk on his face says otherwise. 

 

The blonde's neck up to the tips of his ears are now a bright shade of red, his chest heaving up and down from when he catches his breath.

 

" _My knees hurt_."

 

"And my dick is also hurting, fuck, Chanhee. But am I-I complaning—FUCKING STOP," Juyeon cries out as his dick twitches, almost hitting his abdominals, from when Chanhee blows hot air on it, a smug smile making a way on his face when Juyeon shudders.

 

Chanhee continues on running his fingers on Juyeon's thighs, bringing it up just a tad bit to ghost them on the length where his mouth was diligently sucking on a few moments ago.

 

"Stop what, Juyeon? Tell me," the blonde, then, grips Juyeon's jutting hipbones, his thumb tracing what it can reach, making Juyeon heave out a shaky sigh along with a low groan emitting from his throat.

 

Chanhee noses the older's dick then proceeds to lower down his face, his left cheek being dragged on the side Juyeon's length, precum spreading on his soft cheek. 

 

He leaves an open-mouthed kiss on Juyeon's hipbone before sucking on the flesh there, taking it in-between his teeth.

 

Juyeon lets out a high, broken moan that makes Chanhee pity him a tiny bit. Just a tiny bit. 

 

 _Poor mess_ , Chanhee thinks; _a poor mess and only I can fix it_. 

 

"Fu-hah," Juyeon groans when Chanhee bites on the skin of the inside of his thigh, hard enough to leave a mark.

 

"Tell baby what Juyeon wants, hm?" 

 

"F-fuck... C-Chanhee... _Baby_..." Juyeon cards his fingers on Chanhee's hair, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. 

 

"You're so pretty, Chanhee."

 

"Aren't I? Ah. You make me blush," Chanhee lets out a smirk then answers him, bringing his index finger to trace the slit of Juyeon's cock. 

 

"Juyeon, tell me what you want," Chanhee asks once more. The tone of his voice makes Juyeon visibly shiver, his cock twitches with desperate and want.

 

"C'mere," Juyeon tells Chanhee instead. He watches Chanhee's eyelashes flutter before he gets up from where he was kneeling on a few moments ago to sit on Juyeon's lap, both of his legs on the sides of the older's sides, straddling him. Juyeon's hand automatically goes on the blonde's hips, caressing it gently, his thumb drawing invisible circles on the skin.

 

Chanhee wasted no time, his lips finding Juyeon's once again. He winds his arms on Juyeon shoulders, hands finding their places tangled between the older's hair. 

 

Lost in the heat of everything, Chanhee absent-mindedly grinded his hips on Juyeon's exposed cock, making the both of them groan on their kiss. The blonde man brings down one of his hands to grip on Juyeon's cock once again, jerking it off in a slow manner. 

 

Juyeon pulls away to leave an open-mouthed kiss Chanhee's jaw, slightly biting it. He then, drags his mouth on the juncture between Chanhee's neck and shoulder to leave a mark there, the suction hard enough, skin in-between his teeth. It makes Chanhee shiver, the hand slugglishly going up and down the other's cock slowing down. 

 

Juyeon brings one of his free hands to grope on Chanhee's neglected hard-on, still strained by his jeans.

 

"Mmmh—fuck. J-Juyeon, please," Chanhee throws his head back, his hips bucking forward to meet Juyeon's hand desperately. 

 

"Move back a bit, baby. I'm gonna unbutton your pants," Juyeon tells Chanhee, hot breath on his neck. Chanhee nods, moving his hips backwards a bit, just enough for Juyeon to see and reach the confinements of his tight jeans. 

 

Juyeon quickly unbuttons his pants with one hand, his other one gripping one side of Chanhee's hips to bring him up a bit so that he can pull the waistband down. Chanhee follows suit, standing up and moving away from Juyeon's thigh, taking off his pants and briefs in one swift. 

 

Chanhee scrambles to settle on Juyeon's lap once more, hips inching closer to Juyeon's cock to find friction his body wants, craves. He winds his arms up around the back of Juyeon's neck, pulling it close, lips meeting each other once again. 

 

Juyeon closes his fist on both of their throbbing dicks, his thumb lightly swiping on the slits, making the blonde boy break the kiss to let out a whine. Juyeon, then, starts to jerk his hand, up, down, in a sluggish manner, tanned skin contrasting the younger boy's white skin. 

 

"J-Juyeon," Chanhee moans, tangling his fingers in-between the older's brown hair, pulling at it a bit. He rests his forehead on the crook of Juyeon's neck, breathing heavy from pleasure as Juyeon continues to diligently move his hand in-between their bodies. 

 

Chanhee's mind feels so, so clouded. His cock pressed against Juyeon's, flushed and hard, is enough to make him go frenzy. The blonde boy bucks up his hips, looking for more delicious friction; Juyeon lets him, increasing the pace of his hand, his grip harder than before. 

 

Juyeon's jerks get rougher, feeling an all too familiar pool of warmth setting in his stomach. He's close, and he can tell that the younger is, too, by the way he thrusts his hips, meeting Juyeon's hands, and the tightening of the grip of his fingers around the back of the older's neck. 

 

"C-Chanhee... _Fuck_ ," Juyeon breathes out, nosing the other's jaw. His thumb swipes on the head of Chanhee's cock and it's enough to make him let out a broken moan, coming on both of their stomachs and on Juyeon's dick. 

 

Juyeon comes a few moments after with a groan muffled on Chanhee's shoulder. He keeps on jerking the both of them until he empties out making Chanhee whine from sensitivity.

 

"Juyeon, stop... You're gonna make me hard again," Chanhee whines, biting his shoulder. Juyeon just laughs, retracting his hand, hissing at the mess they both made. Chanhee brings his head up to look at Juyeon, then leaves to peck on his lips. The older doesn't settle for that and chases the blonde's lips, kissing him more and passionately. 

 

"Ugh. I feel so gross," Chanhee pulls back, looking down to see the mess they both made. Juyeon laughs at him, his nose nuzzling Chanhee's cheek. 

 

"Wanna shower together?"

 

"Idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> it was sooo bad esp the ending... i rushed it HA HA HA anw thank you for reading im sorry it turned out that way T_T
> 
> title taken from moving in the dark by neon trees
> 
> belated happy BDAYYYY MY MAN, JUYEON


End file.
